Shattered Moonbeams
by Stormy Feather
Summary: Caius's daughter is abused and raped repeatedly by Aro even though he thinks it's an act of love.  Will she fall in love with her abuser or be completely afraid and run away?  Story is better than it sounds.  Special shoutout inside! R&R!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my character. I would like to thank _TeamAroPickle_ for helping me with these ideas on how to write this story. She gets 2/3 credit! I just get 1/3 for writing it! :) This is the hardest thing for me to write so enjoy and read and review so I can put up more chapters**

* * *

Noone's POV

* * *

She walked through the halls of the tower, running her light colored hand along the walls. The white fabric draped from her body in her favorite dress drug behind her in a train. Light blonde hair billowed softly upon her shoulders in waves. Her name was Lexi Volturi, the half vampire daughter of Caius. She loved the window that looked out over the countryside when the sun filtered through the glass. Her skin glittered as she stepped into the sunlight. The deep forest green of her eyes scanned the hall where she heard footsteps come up, Jane approached

"Your father wants you," she spoke and turned. Lexi sighed and followed her, listening to her lace-up shoes echo through the halls. Lexi never really went into the large throne room where housed the three leaders except for when one of them wanted her. Other than that, her step mother Athenadora would send her to the tower not to be seen or heard. Jane opened the door ahead of them and walked through the threshold. Lexi looked at the three leaders while standing in the middle of the large chamber-like room.

"Papa, you wished to see me?" she spoke, her voice was light and high pitched like a singing bird. As she looked around the room, she noticed Aro looking at her with an expression she couldn't pinpoint.

"I have, I'm going to Russia with a few of the guard to assess the werewolf population. I do not know how long I will be gone," he spoke. She watched him with her forest green hues

"Promise you will come back?" she said with a small hint of uncertainty. Aro rubbed his hands together and leaned forward crossing his legs together at the ankles,

"Lexi my dear, you know there is no guarantee of a safe return. All he can do is try," he told her in a usual cheerful manner. Lexi looked down at the silver marble flooring and nodded slowly biting her lower lip.

"Be safe papa," she whispered trying to wash away the uncertain feeling like something was going to happen while he was gone. She went back into the tower and watched out her favorite window. As it got dark, she seen Caius, Demetri, Felix and Jane leave the town and wished for a safe return.

* * *

Lexi's Point of View

* * *

I watched into the darkness as the familiar black cloaked figures disappeared before my very eyes. I prayed softly to myself for a safe return, not only to Caius but for the guard as well. My fingers twirled my soft blonde hair in circles as I was suddenly aware of my surroundings. A door closed off down into the hall, more than likely Marcus was turning in for the night. I understood why he was so withdrawn and wanted to be left alone but there was just something about him that sent my mind reeling to know him more. To have him love me and keep me from feeling alone and neglected. I heard footsteps, soft and slow, coming towards me from the hall behind me. I turned and seen familiar black hair before recognizing Aro coming in my midst.

I stood up and greeted him, "Master,". His hand lifted up to silence me

"No need for casualties my dear one." he brought out his hand for me to take, "How would you like to take a nice stroll with me?"

"Outside the tower?" I asked with uncertainty. A small nod moved his head as he kept his bleach white hand out in front of him. I bit my lip and took his hand. Renata was beside us in an instant, which in turn I felt a little relief to have her with but the relief turned into anxiousness when he turned her away,

"No need for your assistance today, we're just going to take a stroll in town." he told her making my heart race. Renata looked at me and seemed to sneer because I was taking him from her or something. I knew it had been a long time since Sulpicia was killed outside the small, inclusive town. I also knew Renata loved Aro with such a passion that she would do anything for him. She nodded once and left the tower to leave us be.

Our small stroll was in complete silence and I shivered from the chilly Italian night air. He took off his robe and draped it over my shoulders so I can keep warm as I hung onto his elbow. I seen him watching me, how I walked, moved and it made me feel a tad bit uncomfortable. He knew I was uncomfortable with my thoughts ringing loud in his mind but the fact of knowing didn't upset him in the least. I wasn't afraid of him in the least bit and he knew it as well.

We went back up to the tower and I felt a little confusion on what to do. I stood in the alleyway for a few seconds before heading up to my sanctuary that is my bedroom. I entered the room and looked around, the covers on my bed were slightly disheveled and looked like someone was in my room. I walked over and seen a single black rose laying across my pillow. My whole body froze as I thought Marcus was in here. A small blush was lifted onto my cream colored cheeks as I picked up the rose smelling it. I left the room and danced down the hall to Marcus's room and knocked on the door.

His large frame came to the door,

"What can I do for you Lexi?" he asked and seen the rose in my hand

"I wanted to say thank you," he looked at me with confusion

"Thank you for what child?" I looked down at the rose

"For... the flower?" I looked back at him and seen the oh so familiar haunt in his features

"I didn't give you the rose, you must be mistaken." he spoke and closed the door. I stood there staring at his door in wonderment. If he didn't put the rose in my room, then who did? I couldn't place such a kind act with anyone else. At least Marcus talked to me and didn't stare like normal. Just the thought sent butterflies in my stomach. I went back to my room and set the single rose on my dresser and began undressing into my night clothes.

Laying in my covers in the dark, I felt like I was being watched. Not just from the guard outside my door but from inside my room. It made me feel uneasy and paranoid. I got up and sauntered sleepily to the door and opened it. Santiago looked at me with his bright crimson eyes

"Is there something wrong?" he asked casually. I shook my head so he wouldn't worry

"No, I just..." I stammered lightly, "Did anyone come through here while you were standing there?" I watched his expressions and he shook his head

"No, all is dead in the tower. No vampire has stirred." he spoke and I went inside the room seeing a solid figure in the corner of my room closest to my bed. I flipped on the light and seen no one was there. I looked around and turned off the light again. Was my eyes playing tricks on me? maybe I was too tired and sleep deprived to even tell. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was sinking into the darkness of my dreams.

* * *

**Ok people! Here is the first installment. I will be updating my other stories or maybe rewriting them since They are from back when I was just getting started in the whole writing thing.**

**Please click the button below and leave a review. I will give you a cookie! Kthnxbai**


	2. Shattered

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lexi. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer because she is the bestest. The plot is just partially my own. **

**I know the summary sucks so a contest will be made to change the summary. The winner will see their summary on the story. Ready... set... GO!**

**Ok so you know the drill. Read and review and submit your version of the summary in the reviews. I had deleted my other stories so I can focus on this one and get it done. But do not worry, I will rewrite the others!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while guys! I've been busy making preparations about my moving next month! **

* * *

Aro's Point of View

* * *

The sun broke through the windows above in the large throne room. A beam of light filtered through the glass and onto my stonelike skin throwing rainbows onto the marble walls. Euphoria washed over me as the sunlight warmed my body. My thoughts were interrupted as the face of an angel entered the throne room. Her blonde hair messy and knotted from a restless night. It was like my dear Sulpicia brought her to me after her death. She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath letting her eyes adjust to the light streaming in

"What a glorious day, don't you think Lexi?" I spoke bringing my hands together before standing out of my spot gliding over to her. She watched me with weary eyes as I took her hand and kissed it softly. _What are you doing?_ her sweet voice ran through my mind and I seen her dreams from the night before and events up to this point. It was quite mesmerizing to see this through her eyes. I seen the rose that she found on her pillow and smiled. I'm glad she liked my little gift.

"Just enjoying the moment my dear one." I told her. Her eyes were averted to a spot behind me and I let her hand go looking back myself. Athenadora was standing in the entryway staring at us. Lexi stepped back and watched her like a kid being caught with stolen candy.

"Mama," she whispered softly and placed her hands behind her back

"Go change your clothes, you shouldn't walk around in your bed clothes." she spoke with a slight edge that was normal for her. Lexi nodded and disappeared back into the tower. I let out a contented sigh and made my way to my spot where I had spent many decades.

"Athena, you shouldn't chastise her so much. She only wants to be loved and to feel wanted." I looked at her. She wore a crimson red dress and black high heels. Her dark brunette hair spilling down in curls past her shoulders to her lower back

"I don't chastise her master. She knows we love her," she replied and walked off in the opposite direction. I sighed rubbing my hands together before going to our newest member, Fiore to check on Caius's status. She eyed me and stood up straight

"Master," she spoke watching me approach. I held my hand out for her to take

"May I?" I asked curiously. She inched towards me and put her hand in mine. Her abilities were close to our dear Alice Cullen though, she had a twist to talk to others through her visions. Only they would respond when the vision took place in the real world.

By this time, Caius was in Germany taking his sweet time to pull together a strategy of attack. He was just outside of Berlin feeding on a helpless boy. Jane was torturing poor Felix for only god knows what at the moment. Once he was finished he called to the others and they were making their way north to Russia.

The time seemed right to bring my advances on Lexi, I grew to love her and I had to have that known.

* * *

Lexi's Point of View

* * *

My mind raced as I walked down the hall to my room to change my clothes. Why was Aro acting like this? I passed by Marcus's room and heard him groan inside. I stopped and rested my hand on the wood of the door frame listening to him, to his breathing inside. I heard his footsteps come closer to the door and I made myself look like I was just walking by. He opened the door and I nodded to him,

"Morning, Master." I whispered. He nodded to me and made his way down the hall. I went to my room quickly and changed into my day clothes and paused looking at the black rose that sat on my dresser. Whoever had given that to me, I was going to give it to someone else. I got changed and picked up the rose before leaving the room.

I walked down the hall and paused at Marcus's doorway. I had never seen inside of his room before and I chewed my bottom lip just imagining it. Getting myself together, I had stepped my foot inside and entered the room. The walls were painted a deep red with gold trim lining the corners. A large black four poster bed stood in the middle on a green and gold rug. A mahogany dresser stood in the corner with a jewelry box sitting on top. Holding the rose in my hand, I made my way over to the bed touching the sheets. Egyptian cotton and silk. Shivers ran down my spine as the soft, silky material slipped through my touch. I gently laid the rose on the pillow so he could see it when he came in and slipped out the room before anyone caught me.

As I moved through the halls, my hand ran along the wall. My dark blue silk dress cascaded from my body swishing around my legs. My throat burned lightly and I went into the throne room to watch Heidi bring in our meals. Aro seen me come in and a smile was brought onto his face

"Lexi my dear, come join me up here." he said motioning to the space beside him, inbetween him and Marcus. I moved up the steps and sat on my ankles between them, more towards Marcus than Aro. Heidi came in with the small batch of tourists and closed the door behind them. I picked out my human and sauntered forth grabbing her and sinking my razor sharp teeth into her neck. The young girl's screams were muffled as I drained her dry. I was only able to drain one while the others killed off the whole group.

Feeling tired from the meal, I went back to my room and laid down. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep when I felt something cold and hard on my leg. I moved it away and curled underneath the covers shivering lightly. I opened my eyes as I felt someone on my bed. I looked behind me and jumped, my heart beating rapidly as I seen Aro's hand come near my face. I pushed it away and brought the covers back over my body. His crimson eyes watching every move I made.

"What are you doing?" I stuttered frightened.

"Admiring your beauty my dear," he spoke with a hint of longing lingered his tone. His hand brushed my cheek and his lips came in contact with the other. This time, my whole body shook. His lips moved over to mine and I tried to pull myself back, he was too strong. I wanted to push him away, to yell and scream to not touch me. That papa would hear about this when he came back home. He must have heard that thought and looked me in the eye,

"He doesn't need to know about this," My heart flew so fast I thought it was going to fly right out of my chest. Any thought that ran through my head he would hear, I was not immune to his powers and I could only tell if he was lying. His hand was placed behind my head as if to keep me still as his lips manipulated mine, trying to pry them open. I felt tears bubble up into my eyes as I pushed on my chest with all my might but he was stronger. Why was he doing this

He heard the thought and whispered softly against my lips, "Because I love you my sweet." My chest heaved with oncoming sobs

He kept his hold on my body as his free hand explored with anticipation and hunger. I felt my blue dress be torn from my body leaving me naked and vulnerable for him to do anything. I was still a virgin and I was going to loose it in fear and not with the man I love. Hadn't not seen him take off his clothes, he was suddenly over me pulling my legs apart. My head was swimming with fright and I wanted to scream. I shivered feeling his ice like body pressed up against me. His lips enveloped my mouth as I felt him stretch me apart. I let out a painfilled moan and the tears spilled from my eyes when he pushed past my barrier. I was defeated and beaten.

Once finished, he gave me a gentle kiss and stroked my cheek,

"That wasn't so bad, was it my dear?" he whispered in my ear. I finally found the strength to push him off me and jumped out of my bed grabbing my white robe wrapping my naked body in it.

"Don't. Touch. Me. Again." I hissed in between pants and ran as fast as I could out of the room. I didn't stop until I was out of the tower. Looking around, I didn't know what to do. I felt blood seep down my inner thighs and I just ran out of the town. The moonlight was just enough for me to see where I was going. Once I got to the river, I slowed down buttoning my robe.

About a mile downstream, I seen a figure just wading in the water, a man. His clothes folded neatly on the shore. The moonlight glistened off his chiseled body before I caught Marcus's scent

* * *

Marcus's Point of View

* * *

The brisk night air blew my thick long hair in my face before I caught a familiar scent. My eyes lifted from the water that had sculpted itself around my waist to where the scent was coming from. My eyes focused in a split second and seen Lexi's blonde hair fly around her tear stained face. What was she doing out here? and in her favorite white robe nonetheless. Something was off my her scent but I couldn't pinpoint what was different. I stayed in the water not to embarrass her from my naked body. I watched as she bit her lip and listened to her uneasy breathing.

"What are you doing outside the tower?" I spoke to her before reaching for my boxers. I slipped them on and made my way over to her to take her back. The way she shivered told me she was scared for me to even get close. I stopped and watched her,

"I want papa," she said shakily, her breathing shook like she was about to break down

"He'll be home soon," I told her and seen the blood that was running down her legs. "Lex, you're bleeding," her eyes widened and she stepped back away from me

"I-I'm sorry, I-I must h-h-have started..." she stuttered and I put my hand up to stop her. I didn't care that she bled, I had already fed earlier.

"No need for apologies," she watched me warily as I turned to cloth myself "I'll take you back to the tower." I added. She shook her head as I turned back around

"I'm not going back without papa." she told me, her voice quivering. I watched her not knowing the reason of this sudden attachment to her father. I shrugged and put on my clothes before making my way back towards the tower. Her small voice behind me alarmed me at first,

"Don't go, stay?" I stopped. She has never told me to stay with her. I was only waiting for her to say so in the first place. When I turned, I seen her staring at me with fresh tears in her eyes rolling down her cheeks. If I wasn't so afraid to love again, I would be kissing her with such passion. I seen my old lover in her and I felt more and more alive around in her presence every moment she was around me. I took her hand and brought her to me to hold until she calmed down from her hysterical crying.

We sat on the grass under the stars after she was done, I watched her wipe her tears away.

"Why don't you want to go back?" I asked watching her shiver uncontrollably

"A-Aro..." she started off then shook her head ripping a clump of grass out of the soil with ease, "Aro raped me." anger rose up in me as I heard what that monster has done. Caius wasn't going to hear the end of this. I put my arms around her and brought her close to me

"I will keep you safe, don't worry alright?" I seen her head bob in a nod and lean against my shoulder before she fell asleep cuddled in my cloak.

* * *

**FIN! JK here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like this! The next chapter should be more interesting. A little twist in my little plot is yet to come! And thanks for all the reviews and adds! I really appreciate this very very much! :D **

**Now you know what to do. Clicky the button below and give your input!**


	3. Twisted

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lexi. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer because she is the bestest. **

**The contest for the best summary is still going so go ahead! Jump in!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while guys! I have been uber uber busy with college prep and stuffz.**

**Here's the third installment**

* * *

Lexi POV

* * *

I lay in waiting in my bedroom, withdrawn from almost everyone except for Marcus. That didn't stop Aro from standing in my doorway watching me with lusting eyes. My stomach seemed to churn whenever he was near now and it was really to the point of just about loosing my lunch all over my carpet. Like now, as my stomach threatened to reject the blood I had drank not just an hour ago. I closed my eyes trying to erase him away from my thoughts but I couldn't help it once he was at my bedside putting his hands on me. I shivered roughly wanting to smack his hand off me. His voice entered my ear making me gag,

"Just relax my dear, I will take care of you. Why you are burning up," at that point all the blood that was in my stomach was emptied out on the already red carpet. Aro sighed and watched as I shook lightly after the attack of nausea hit me

"I need papa." I spoke to him weakly after opening my eyes

"He'll be home very soon," he told me and I couldn't take it anymore. Upon shaky legs, I got out of bed and left the room holding my robe closed so my body wasn't exposed too much. I could feel his stare on the back of my legs and I just walked faster around the corner so he wouldn't see me anymore. As I rounded the corner, I ran into Santiago - literally. The force of the impact left me sprawling on the floor

"Oh lord Lexi, I am terribly sorry," he spoke trying to help me up. The cold marble floor felt really good on my hot skin. I pushed his hands away just wanting to lay there.

"Please, don't touch me..." I hissed with the last bit of strength I had. With that, I finally passed out

When I finally came back around, I was back in bed feeling something cold and hard holding me while my legs were spread apart. Before I had time to scream his hand was placed over my mouth. There was painful pressure inbetween my legs, I wasn't healed from the last time. My body shivered violently and my breathing became labored and my stomach churned again.

"Please stop," I told him but he never stopped. I felt him come inside of me and the feeling of filth washed over me. He pulled out and let me up to get sick in the bathroom. After minutes of being in the bathroom, I heard the door open and a sweet voice come in

"Lex?" I closed my eyes, I could finally relax but I tried to cover myself up when I realized that Marcus was just right behind me. He inched closer to me and took me up in his arms. When I felt him hold me, I started to burst in tears. I hated to have him see me at a low point but I had no choice. I loved him and somehow trusted him to not hurt me. I felt comfortable around Marcus. He lifted me up and carried me back to bed where he laid with me to keep me safe.

* * *

A week later

Marcus's POV

* * *

The throne room was very uneventful as I sat there staring at the marble wall. A loud crash had caught my attention after I heard Lexi's voice speak "Now, I'm ready.". I got up and made my way down the hall where I seen Felix hovering over Lexi who seemed to be almost embedded into the wall where there was a huge hole in it.

"What is going on here?" I spoke getting their attention. Felix quickly let go of her and she panted lightly sitting on the floor

"Nothing is going on here." he replied and backed up from Lexi who looked up at me standing up on shaky legs.

"Yeah, we were just sparring and I flew into the wall." she seemed to be covering for him and I didn't particularly like that very much. I looked at Felix and narrowed my eyes. I had the urge to protect her at all costs

"If you have to spar I would much rather you do it in the throne room not the hallway where it is much more safer... I don't think you would want Caius tearing you apart." I warned through my teeth. Felix's body straightened and he backed off

"Yes, of course master. I'll keep that in mind." He told me and walked off down the hall quickly. Lexi's eyes never left me as I inched closer to her

"That was kind of rough, Felix was just... having some fun." she whispered as I put my arms around her. She looked up at me with her soft forest green eyes and rested her head on my chest.

"My apologies, now come on... You look beat." I lead her back to her room and laid her down. Her eyes started to look heavy as I put the covers over her. She stared up at me and let a weak smile come to her lips. I knelt down and brushed my lips up against hers. She shivered before returning the kiss softly and putting her arms around my neck. I pulled away and looked into her eyes

"What was that for?" she whispered as she touched my face. I could feel a smile crack my stone like face,

"Lexi, would it be strange if I admitted... I may be falling for you?" I heard a sharp intake of breath from her lips. I moved back as she started to sit up. When she did, her face started to grow pale and a glaze of sweat covered her skin "Lex?"

"I... I can't... excuse me.." she spoke and flipped out of the bed flashing to the bathroom. Worry washed over me as I inched to the door listening her get sick inside.

"Are you alright in there?" I asked. When I heard a thump on the floor, I rushed in breaking the door. Lexi laid on the floor clutching her stomach and that's when I seen it... a small bump where her flat stomach used to be. I came over picking her up and took her to bed. When she was all nestled, I left the room and walked quickly down the hall towards Santiago. He looked at me with a frightened look and pressed himself against the wall

"Master," he spoke in respect. I didn't look at him

"Stand outside Lexi's door... Do NOT let anyone in." I hissed and went to find Aro. He wasn't going to get away with this if I had anything to say about it.

When I entered the throne room I seen him sitting on the throne looking all smug when he seen me, his expression faded. I opened my mouth to say something but in that split second, the door opened and entered Caius back from his trip.

Things were going to be flipped upside down now. I stood there frozen in the middle of the large room contemplating when Aro's voice rang through my ears, "Marcus?"

* * *

**Yes I know.. Cliff hanger! **

**So? what you guys think about the twist? Submit your creative and interesting comments in the thingy below**

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am trying my hardest. I am writing another fanfic as well. Based off a dream I had. And about 4 other books of my own plot**


	4. A Turn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lexi. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer because she is the bestest.**

**The contest for the best summary is still going so go ahead! Jump in!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while guys! I have been uber uber busy with college prep and stuffz.**

**Here's the fourth installment**

* * *

Marcus's POV

* * *

"_Do NOT let anyone in..._" those words echoed through my mind. As I stared at that monster Aro, the venom started to burn in the back of my throat. Oh how I wanted to tear him from limb to limb. The only thing stopping me is the fact that Caius is standing near the doorway watching us.

"Marcus?" Aro's voice rang through my ears. I couldn't think, all I had on my mind was Lexi and the state she was in right this very second. I couldn't look at him any longer. I averted my eyes over to Caius who was coming closer

"How was the trip?" I asked. His crimson eyes met mine

"successful to say the least, where's my daughter?" he asked. I couldn't tell him... not now

"Is the werewolf population under control?" I changed the subject quickly

"As far as I seen... now, where is my Lexi?" he asked again. I let out a sigh

"She's in bed... sick." Caius's expression changed

"Is she alright?" he asked worriedly as any father should.

I felt like I couldn't speak about the matter. Aro rested his hand onto my shoulder.

"It's alright brother, you can tell him" he spoke trying to reassure me but it took me so much to restrain myself and I knew he was in hot water as it was with me

"Tell me what?" Caius pressed

* * *

Lexi POV

* * *

I heard the main door open and heard papa's voice drift through the halls

"Tell me what?"

A part of me prayed that Marcus wouldn't tell him what was happening but the majority wanted that man torn into pieces. I heard Marcus take a deep breath and speak. His words made me freeze in complete fright,

"Lexi is with child... MY child." papa growled,

"You did WHAT to my daughter?" he snapped and I listened to Aro step in the conversation

"Now now my brothers, there's no ill feelings here between the two. Just simply love and commitment, seems like our Marcus has found himself a new mate." My stomach churned making my want to vomit again

"She's too young, it could kill her! where is she?" Papa questioned

"She's resting,"Aro replied. I heard nothing more other than the footfalls coming towards my room. I closed my eyes tightly as the door opened slowly. I could hear his slow breathing as he neared me. It took all I had to not jump up out of bed and hug him tightly

"Lexi..." he whispered in my ear "I'm home" I opened my eyes and looked at him

"Papa," I breathed and put my arms around his neck thankful he was home and I would be out of this hell finally. No more pain, no more crying, and finally no rape. He looked at me and I seen his eyes revert down my body resting on my stomach

"Are you happy? Is he taking care of you?" he asked. I looked down at my slightly swollen stomach and nodded biting my lip. I didn't want this child. It was from someone I don't want. Something that was forced on me. How I wished that this child was actually Marcus's baby. Though, I didn't want him to know what was going on... not right now.

"I am papa, he's taking care of us and we're happy." I told him bluntly so he wouldn't worry. I seen contentment in his expression and gave him a small smile for the first time since well ever. He looked away and patted my leg, I fought the urge to jump so papa wouldn't be suspicious. With that, he left the room and Marcus entered. I seen them exchange glances right before papa disappeared.

I looked up at the beautiful man coming towards me.

"I heard what you told papa," I whispered softly as he sat down next to me.

"I meant what I said Lex, I want that child to be mine." his hand brushed against my cheek as a blush crept in.

"You don't have to stay or accept the child." He turned my face so he could look into my eyes

"I know I don't have to, love. Doesn't mean I don't want to," I felt my face grow warm, I closed my eyes. I felt him shift around and heard a soft thump on the floor. When I opened my eyes, Marcus was in front of me.

"Lexi, I have grown to love you with every part of my being. I will protect you with my own very life, if you'll have me." he spoke. I put my hand on his cheek and looked into his crimson eyes which were darker than I last seen them. When was the last time he fed? I watched as they shifted down to my stomach and felt his hands slowly come up resting his hands on both sides. The expression went from anxious to loving as he pressed his lips to my shirt. My arms rested on his shoulders as my head lowered on top of his. The feeling of euphoria washed over me and I closed my eyes taking in his scent

"Marcus," I whispered softly and brought his face up to look at me. I stared into his eyes and leaned in brushing my lips against his. He never hesitated but returned the kiss making my veins boil with electricity.

As soon as I felt him deepen the kiss, I had to pull away. For I had sensed someone watching...

* * *

**I know I know another cliff hanger**

**But click the button below and tell me what you think. **

**The contest is still going on so put in your submissions below in the reviews! **


	5. Death and Birth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lexi. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer because she is the bestest.**

**The contest for the best summary is still going so go ahead! Jump in!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while guys! But not to fear! here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Lexi's POV

Six Weeks Later

* * *

The sickness had finally stopped and I was able to leave my room to take short walks. The time was almost here for this baby to come but I was having my own little personal problem... Marcus always seemed to be gone leaving me vulnerable and scared. Off on very dangerous assignments that could get him killed... then what? I would be left here for that monster to take advantage of. Though, since papa came back home, it seemed like Aro was too preoccupied to pay any attention to me now.

I walked outside the tower letting the moon beams glisten off my skin. Sitting on the rim of the fountain, I felt the baby shift as I put my fingers in the cool water. I thought about Marcus and already my heart ached for him. He was taking such care of me in making me feel comfortable. He wasn't here now. How I wanted to give him everything I had, but how scared I was to give it all. I blame Aro solely for this. Just thinking his name made the venom in my veins boil with such hatred. I heard footsteps near the fountain and I looked to see the monster watching me. I stood up and faced him. I wasn't going to be scared anymore

"You touch me and I swear to god it'll be the last time you did something so stupid." I warned. He only sauntered forward, a grim look on his face and Renata at his side. I don't remember the last time I have seen such a look... Something deep inside made me want to come near. To come near this monster that had done so much harm to me. To comfort him in whatever was hurting him.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously, watching his features for anything that could do more harm to me. But I knew, Renata would tell my father the second he did anything. She found a loophole to keep Aro from reading her thoughts.

"Lexi, I have gotten word from Fiore about Marcus." he told me. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. This pregnancy seemed to take my ability and throw it out the window, "he's dead." my eyes grew wide and I felt my whole frame shake

"Dead? what do you mean dead? What happened... H-how... oh god." he came over and put his arm around me. I immediatly pushed him away

"Don't you touch me!" I backed up, "Don't you ever touch me!" I screamed at him and ran inside the tower in tears. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, as if my whole world was crashing down and I couldn't stop it. Papa seen me running and tried to stop me but I pushed him away and kept going. I wanted to leave and never return. That's what I was going to do... It was his fault for sending my love on those assignments. He could have saved it for one of the guards. The second I got into my room, all I could see was Marcus's shadow everywhere. I was going crazy now... Depression overcrowded me and I got sick all over my carpet.

Papa came in as I slumped over my bed and he did something that I never known him to do... he brought me into his arms and held me. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I was going to tell him everything...

"Papa.. I can't take this anymore." I sobbed into his chest. He touched my hair,

"I know, but everything will be fine." he told me softly. I shook my head

"No, you do not understand... This baby.. This baby... isn't.." I started but I couldn't find the words that were stuck in my throat. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes

"The baby isn't Marcus's..." I blurted out "We haven't even had sex." my eyes widened and I quickly searched Caius's face which went from surprise to confusion

"Who's is it?" he seemed to be calm but I knew he was thinking I was nothing but a slut

"Aro.. He.. He raped me when you were gone to Russia." I couldn't look at him at that point. "Marcus was taking care of us, adopting it like it was his own." I heard him sigh

"I see," with that he left. I sat down on the bed and rested my face in my hands. The baby moved and kicked hard but I didn't care. I wanted nothing more than for Marcus to be here to hold me. I could hear papa in the throne room snarling

"You couldn't keep your damn fingers to yourself could you?" he snapped. I winced at the tone of his voice. As I winced, the child moved downwards pressing on my hips. My shoulders and back felt lighter but as that happened, the child kicked upwards into my ribs. Shattering my bottom two. I started coughing up blood and fell upon the floor. I couldn't hear papa anymore.

At that point, everything seemed to be set in motion. A sharp stabbing pain ripped through my torso making me cry out. Santiago knew that the scream was from pain not sorrow so he rushed in. My arms were wrapped around my swollen stomach as I cried curled up on the floor

"Lexi, is everything ok?" he asked touching my shoulder

"I need Heidi." I gasped, "I think the baby is coming." I couldn't open my eyes as I started to feel darkness surround me.

It would be the right time to go.. I knew my father had just disowned me. This baby was going to be the death of me and I didn't care. Marcus was dead from what I could tell. If Marcus was gone... I would be with him soon.

* * *

**That's not the end folks! **

**Did Lexi really die? What happened to the baby? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Click the button below and comment and subscribe!**

**ALSO! I am actually in processing with the US military so I am like uber busy but I will be updating soon**


	6. Arianna

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lexi. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer because she is the bestest.**

**The contest for the best summary is still going so go ahead! Jump in!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while guys! But not to fear! here's the next chapter!**

**Oh and on a side note, I went to the town of Forks two months ago. It was very awesome.**

* * *

Marcus's POV

Six Weeks Later

* * *

Stupid Russia... stupid abandoned mines... How did I get stuck with this assignment? I have been out here for six whole weeks and there have been no evidence of any treasonous vampires anywhere. My mind wandered to Lexi and how she was doing. She must not be doing too well with that monster nearby. I was getting a little excited about the new baby and wondered how I would make a good father. I knew nothing about being one. Before I knew it, I had let my guard down and was sitting by the river when a noise behind me startled me out of the thoughts. I shot up and spun around to see Fiore and Jane coming towards me.

"Jane.. Fiore.. What are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on Lexi?" I asked. Fiore came forward with a grim look on her face

"Lexi may be... dead." she spoke softly. Dead? as in no more? God, if that monster put a single finger on her or had a hand in this I will end his life where he stands. My chest felt heavy once more. The first in forever..

"What happened?" I whispered sorrowfully.

"Someone told her you were dead, she went into labor and just... Died."

"Well I am not dead." I snapped accidentally and recoiled back "What about the baby?"

"The baby is fine. It's a girl," Jane spoke now.

"Who told her I was dead?" the two women were quiet "WHO!"

"Aro." Fiore told me. I growled

"Let's go," I hissed and walked away. They followed me and we went back to Italy.

The moment we got there, Caius was waiting for us in the front lobby. The expression on his face looked lost and even more dead than normal.

"Caius," I greeted. He glided over to me, his stride seemed broken and ungraceful. For the first time, he wrapped his arms around me, hurt. "Where is she?" I asked

"In her room. I don't believe she is dead but she hasn't woken up," he spoke quietly. I nodded and walked to the room, nervous on what I would find. I stopped at the door with Fiore and Jane trailing behind. I took a deep breath and turned the door knob. Inside the room, there was a sight that just made my dead heart sink. My sweet Lexi was laying on the bed motionless. Her blonde hair laying on both sides of her beautiful face. Her stomach was flat now like she had never been pregnant. I moved towards her and heard Renata come in. I turned and seen her in the doorway with a bundle in her arms.

"Is that...?" I whispered. She nodded and smiled lightly, motherly. She came upto me as I seen the tiny face peering out from underneath the blanket. Father's eyes and hair, Lexi's features. She was absolutly perfect in every way. I held my hands out for her, my new daughter and watched as she was put in my arms.

"Did anyone name her?" I asked and looked at everyone in the room. They shook their heads, I looked at her little face and smiled a little

"How does Arianna sound? Do you like that name?" I spoke. I could have sworn she grinned but it could have been a yawn. Arianna it is. Renata came over and took her from my arms. I watched them go before sitting next to Lexi's still body. I looked over at her and reached my hand over to touch her face,

"Lexi, please wake up my love." I whispered softly to her

* * *

Lexi's POV

* * *

Within the unending string of darkess, suddenly there was light. I was finally out of the long tunnel. As my hearing started to come back, I heard voices around me. Familiar voices, voices of my loved ones, sounds of crying and sorrow. Where was Marcus?

The light was starting to grow dark again. Where was I?

"Lexi?" a soft voice called to me. My whole body was stiff and unresponsive, "Lexi." all I wanted to do was to find Marcus. To see his lovely face.. To be in his safe arms once more.

"Lex," the voice called to me again. This time it was his tone. I wanted to yell out that I was here but my voice was hidden "Lexi please wake up, open your eyes love." he seemed to coax. My eyes were closed? Marcus I am right here. I'm here...

I could start feeling my limbs now, someone was holding my hand. I moved my finger slightly to let whoever had my hand know that I was here. More voices,

"She's alive.. Caius!" the voice called. Alive? as in I was dead? If I was dead, how come I couldn't see my love? unless... he wasn't really dead.. Was this him holding my hand?

Footsteps came towards me. A small wailing cry came from the distance was that the baby? I felt myself slip into the darkness once more, I was so weak. The voice rang through my ears once more,

"Lexi, follow my voice. Come on love, wake up." it was more frantic now. My throat burned from lack of blood but was quickly soothed as a warm liquid hit the back of my throat. "Come on, swallow." he coaxed as fingers rubbed up and down my neck. I found feeling in my neck muscles and gulped down the liquid. Another hand grasped my other and held it tightly. I wanted to come closer now. I wanted to be home, not alone. Where was my baby? Was the baby safe?

A woman's voice came from behind,

"Marcus.. She wants you." The body who had a hold of me shifted

"Can it wait?" he asked softly. So he was here.. Not dead. I fought to come towards his voice.

"She demands," she replied

"I'll go, she may not like that but you're busy." papa's voice seemed to echo through my mind. My hand was let go and the footsteps disappeared. A soft kiss was planted on my forehead. It was him.. I am right here. Don't leave me please!

I wanted to scream, to open my eyes and see that beautiful face. I fought with myself and won. My eyes opened but instantly burned from the light. In the light, there was a dark figure hovering ever me. My body was held tighter as my focus became clear within seconds. I smelled Marcus's familiar scent and clutched the arm of his shirt. Footsteps came into the doorway

"Marcus, she really wants you." Caius spoke. Little squeals came from his arms. That was the baby? I wanted to get up and see her. Marcus sighed and motioned him over. I kept blinking to get my eyes working properly. How long was I out?

I seen papa come over with a small bundle in his arms. He knelt down and looked at me and smiled

"Lexi, would you like to meet your daughter?" I couldn't find my voice but I nodded nonetheless. He knelt down and held down my little baby girl to me. I felt myself start to cry out of joy. She was safe and unharmed, not to mention beautiful. Papa laid her on my chest. Marcus held us both

"I named her Arianna," He spoke. Arianna, such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I looked up at Marcus, his eyes were dark and thirsty. Even though, he was still as beautiful as ever. My sobs sounded like a wounded monster, it scared me but I didn't care. I was safe in his arms once more. My question was... where was Aro?

* * *

No one's POV

* * *

Deep in the heart of Italy, a tall dark haired woman stood out in a field awaiting her master. Her red dress flapped in the slight breeze letting her legs glisten underneath the beams of the full moon. She was beautiful and mesmerizing. She could stop a man in his tracks, that's why he picked her. Soft footsteps came behind her

"Antonia," She lowered her head and smiled

"Master," she turned and was greeted by Aro's hand caressing her face, "What is your will tonight?"

"I need your hand.. Your hand in marriage. Not my marriage but one of another," he spoke

"Whatever you wish master. With whom may I ask?" she asked softly, carefully.

"His name is Marcus..."

* * *

**So so so so? That's not it. Just the beginning.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Please read and review**

**I should be updating more often. The military denied me. Sad face. Oh well!**


	7. Cullen

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lexi. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer because she is the bestest.**

**Here is the next installment**

* * *

Lexi's POV

Two weeks later

* * *

Arianna was growing up quick. Just about as fast as I had growing up. All she wanted to do was crawl and get into trouble, if she wasn't getting into trouble she was sleeping right along side me. She would never leave my side unless Marcus was around then she would go see him. Like now, Arianna was laying in between us napping while we looked into each other's eyes. I still couldn't believe that I had ever died.

Marcus leaned in closer and closer to my face. I could feel his ice cold breath against my lips. I closed my eyes and waited for contact. Someone came to the door,

"Master, you are needed." Jane's voice spoke up. Marcus sighed and looked up a bit annoyed from being interrupted.

"I'll be right there." he spoke and watched as she left. He got up and touched my cheek before he left as well. When he left, Arianna woke up to get in more trouble. I rubbed her belly lightly

"Hey there baby, do you want to get into more trouble?" she looked into my eyes and grinned. I loved her little grin, it was so enchanting. I got up out of bed and picked her up. She fussed to be put down so she could try and walk herself. I put her down and held her hands guiding her to walk. As I was walking with her, a thought came to my mind that scared me. What if we were here forever? What if I was here to be put under Aro's spell and to be abused all over again. I was not some child breeding machine. I was Caius's daughter and even though I may not know my mother's side of the family, I was still someone. Though, I loved my baby girl so much.

We walked out to the throne room to see what was going on. Before we went in the room, Athenodora stopped me

"Where do you think your going?" she said, her hands on her hips.

"I was taking Arianna into the throne room to see what was going on." I replied

"Well there is nothing to see. Just a visitor," she seemed to spat at me as she did all the time. I picked Arianna up and held her against me

"You know what, I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much but this has got to stop!" I hissed right back at her. She growled menacingly

"Why you little shit! you are NOT to talk to me like that. I'll make you wish you weren't born." She raised her hand to hit me but the blow never came. When I opened my eyes, the door to the throne room opened and Aro sauntered through.

"Girls, Girls. There is no need to have ill feelings on this lovely occasion." he said gleefully. I stared at the floor before I noticed two people following him. Arianna shouted in greeting

"Master," Athenodora greeted and stepped away from me. I looked at the two people, one was a man with copper hair and golden eyes. The other was a girl similar to him with chocolate brown eyes and curly hair. The man looked at me as I thought the words Help Me.

"Lexi, I would like you to meet our dear Carlisle's family. Edward and his lovely daughter Renesmee, they will be staying with us for the rest of the week. Please show them to their room." Aro ordered. I had no choice but to nod and looked at the two

"Follow me," I said in my most cheerful voice but in my head, I was screaming. Edward must have noticed because when I showed them the guest room, he stopped me.

"You're Lexi?" he whispered. He knew about me? I nodded lightly watching him "I've heard about you." he spoke. I looked at him and bit my lip lightly

"How do you know me?" I asked. He smiled crookedly

"I was there when you were born." he replied. When I was born? I tried to think back that far and couldn't remember that day. I shook my head when I couldn't think of it. "If you ever want to talk you know where our room is." he added and patted my shoulder. I wanted to talk to him about it. Who was I really? as far as I knew I was Lexi Volturi. A daughter, a woman, mother and lover. I knew every bit about my father's side but nothing about my mother's side. I wanted to know more. When I turned around the door was already closed. I frowned and looked at Arianna who was just staring at me

"Come on, let's get into trouble." She grinned and watched as I walked down the hall. Edward's voice called my attention again

"Lexi, I'll tell you why I am here. Come inside," he said welcomingly. I turned around and came over to the room a little nervously. Arianna fussed to get down, she really wasn't happy that she couldn't get into trouble now. Renesmee came over to me and held out her hands

"Here, I'll take her so that you and my dad can talk. Don't worry, she'll be safe with me." She reassured me. I gave Arianna over reluctantly and watched as they disappeared around the corner. I sat on the bed, my arms feeling empty now. I looked up at Edward

"Your father sent a letter to Carlisle explaining about the abuse and everything that has been happening, we came to bring you home with us." he spoke. Home? What does he mean home?

"He did?" I whispered. Edward nodded,

"He wants you to be safe. To have a family who doesn't abuse or belittle you, Technically you are part of our family." he explained. He had my attention but my mind went somewhere else

"What about Marcus?" I asked. I didn't really want to leave without him

"He's going to come on good time. He wants to make sure you are safe from Aro before he makes a drastic measure like that. Aro killed his mate for thinking the same thing. To leave and not return. If he sees that you are already gone, more than likely he won't come after you." I bit my lip and looked at the floor.

"And my baby?"

"She is welcome to come as well." I watched Edward for a minute and sighed. I think it would be best for us both to be safe and go with him. I paused thinking of the right words

"When do we go?" I asked. A smirk came onto Edward's lips

"This is the plan, the day Renesmee and I are supposed to go, you will see us out. Marcus will accompany as to be guarding you. He will see us to the airport and instead of you coming back here with him, he'll come back here alone and wait for the right moment." he said in a hushed whisper but loud enough so I can hear. It was a good enough plan. I just have to make sure Aro doesn't touch any of us before that time,

"So when are we all leaving?" I asked

"At the end of the week," damn, not soon enough. I nodded and stood up. Pausing at the door, I looked back at him

"Thank you," I said and left the room to go find Renesmee.

After finding them, I take Arianna and go into the throne room. When I went in there, a woman was standing in front of the three large chairs. She was tall with pitch black hair and dressed in a slinky silver knee length dress. Was she going to be our new secretary? one thing that really got me was, she kept starting at Marcus... I didn't like this at all. The look on his face was that of irritation and unwillingness. Something here was staged.

"Can I help you?" She spun around at the tone in my voice. She was absolutly stunning,

"Yes, I am Marcus's new wife. You must be... Lexi right? Aro has told me so much about you." I froze, she wasn't lying... They were joined together in marriage. I looked at Marcus shocked. I couldn't say anything. Arianna started to cry in my ear, I knew something was staged but Who would want to stage a marriage?

"W-what?" my voice squeaked. I looked at Marcus, "I thought... I thought you and -" I couldn't speak. I wish I had never woken back up now. He stood

"Lex," his voice was sorrowful now, I put my hand up

"Don't... Just, just go have fun with your wife." with that I left the room and took Arianna into my room. I set her down on the floor so she can crawl but all she did was cry. Renesmee came in quickly right before I collapsed myself and sobbed. She picked up Arianna and sat with me, holding both of us comfortingly.

The rest of the week went by, I stayed away from Marcus or his new wife. Heidi was the one to see us to the airport. All she wanted to do was make sure I was happy and that I was safe. In no less than 26 hours, I was in Forks, Washington meeting my new family...

* * *

**Well? please review! **

**Happy Turkey Day my American friends! **

**More chapters should be coming soon. Two more chapters while Arianna is still young then a time skip. **

**Who is this new woman? Why is she there and what will happen next?**

**Stay tuned!**


	8. Explanation

Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for Lexi. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer because she is the bestest.**

**Here is the next installment**

**Sorry I haven't posted since Thanksgiving. I've been sooo busy. **

**please review**

* * *

Lexi's POV

Two weeks later

* * *

The nights since I left Italy started to grow closer and closer together. I was missing Marcus terribly and all I had was Arianna who was growing fast. She was the apple of my eye. She wasn't evil like her father at all, instead she was the sweetest most caring, loving little girl anyone will ever meet.

I was sitting by the river watching Arianna play when I heard something move off in the distance. I stood up quickly and put Arianna behind my back. There was a figure coming closer to us. I backed up and told Arianna to run into the house. She ran up into the house and I stood my ground to brace myself for whoever was coming. As it got closer, I recognized Marcus. My heart was splitting in two. I wanted to go and hug him, but another side wanted to run away and hide. I knew the second option was not an option for I was sure he already seen me. I stood there and watched him come closer. He stopped at the edge of the river and stared me straight in the eye. I seen he was miserable and depressed. A sight that I had seen many many times growing up

"What are you doing here?" I spat like acid.

"I want you back." he told me but I knew about the other girl.

"No deal, go back to your wife." with that I turned to leave but he appeared in front of me

"Listen to me..." he started but I stopped him

"No, YOU listen! I come back after having Arianna and see you with that... that... that woman. You never detested to having her as your bride. So I don't matter to you and Arianna doesn't matter to you. So why the hell should I take you back." I hissed but my heart broke in more pieces than it mended.

"Lexi..." he spoke my name

"No. I won't hear it. She's your wife and you love her, so do yourself a favor and go back. You made that bed now you can lay in it." I turned before he could see the tears in my eyes. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I swatted it off. I was sure he used that hand to bed her. It disgusted me, but at the same time I wanted him to touch me more. I ran into the house and slammed the door almost shattering the glass. Edward seen me and watched as I ran to my room sobbing.

I wanted nothing in the world than to run out and run straight into his arms. To have everything be ok again. Arianna came into my room with a flower and held it up to me. I sniffed and took it

"Thank you baby girl." I whispered

"No cry mama, Te Amo." she said in her high pitched child like voice.

"Te amo." I told her and watched as she left. When she left, Emmett came in

"Hey, how I heard crying up here. Is everything ok?" he asked. I wiped my eyes and nodded. Lying more to myself than him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I whispered and watched as he sat at the foot of my bed.

"I'm here if you want to talk about anything, I heard... he arrived here." he said carefully choosing the words but it didn't make the pain hurt any worst. I nodded and looked out the window.

"Thanks.. I'm just so conflicted right now. I'm so mad but I want to be back in his arms again, I want everything to be ok like it was. But of course he has a wife and probably bedded her... which I don't want to even hear." There I said it. Tears fell down from my eyes, "On the other hand, he didn't even deny it when I caught him so that tells me that he doesn't want me even after all the things he's told me before. That's what makes me so... so angry. You understand me right?" I looked up at him

"It's been so so long since I have felt anything like that, but I will tell you one thing Lexi. When I was growing up, it was so hard for me to find the right woman. I always got shot down then I got mauled by that bear and that is how I found my love. My experience told me that if love is meant to be it will come." I listened to him. Emmett was right, maybe I should hear it from his side. If it was really meant to be, then it will come.

With that, I leaned in and hugged him.

"Thank you Emmett." He patted my back and I pulled away. I couldn't believe still that this was the family I was missing my whole life. If I was here in the first place, I probably wouldn't have gotten hurt. He left and I looked out the window. I seen Edward with Marcus talking to him. They were closer to the house now. Edward looked up at the window and me and I ducked down _I'm not here _I thought to him. They went back to talking and I watched. I couldn't hear what they were saying but after a while Marcus left and Edward went back inside.

After a few hours, I crawled back into bed and fell asleep into a slumber that I wanted to stay in forever.

* * *

Dream

* * *

_The forest got dark and cold. Rain started to fall harder onto my head. I looked around to try and find my way out when darkness overcame me. I grew frightened and suddenly paralyzed when a pair of glowing red eyes bore right into my soul_

_"who's there?" I called out but to no answer. I felt someone touching me. I flinched away and all o__f a sudden I seen a black figure in front of me. A voice growled out_

_"Don't touch her. She didn't want you to touch her before and doesn't want you now. So why don't you go back to the hole that you came out of you snake." the voice growled. It was Marcus's voice. He was protecting me from whatever was trying to get at me. I wasn't going to be harmed again. He really loved me. Maybe he was telling me the truth. He turned around and looked me straight in the eye_

_"wake up." he spoke_

* * *

I woke up with a start. The light filtered in through my open window. I could hear Arianna laughing and playing outside with Bella and Renesmee. The sound made me smile a little. I could maybe move on with what I have now and be happy. I got up and went to the window peering out. I felt a presence behind me

"Come in," I whispered not knowing who was there

"I didn't know if you wanted to see me or not," Marcus's voice filled the room. I spun around and looked at him

"Who let you in the house?" I asked but before he answered he appeared in front of me and kissed me before I had any time to protest. I tried pushing him away but it was effortless. I groaned a little and managed to pull myself away and pressed myself against the wall. Tears forming again, "What are you doing?"

"Will you listen to me now?" he spoke and held out his hand. I didn't take it, the sight of his hand irritated me. How could he touch me after everything? I kept my hands to myself and looked up at him. He knelt down to me carefully

"It wasn't my idea.. the marriage was not my idea. I want you to believe that, I wasn't allowed to deny it since it meant your safety. Yours and Arianna's safety." he told me but I shook my head.

"But how... I don't understand..." I trailed off. He held out his hands palm up

"I didn't touch her in anyway. Please believe that, she wanted me to but I just couldn't."

"Did you want to?" I asked not knowing whether to believe him or not. He shook his head

"No, I wanted nothing to do with her. It was all a set up, Aro set it up." I couldn't believe my ears

"What?"

"Aro wanted you and Arianna isolated so he could take Arianna away from you. He had set up a faux marriage for me and I was catching onto him. I confronted him about it and told me that he would leave you two alone if I went ahead with it and stayed on the throne." he explained. That didn't surprise me at all, "I just wanted you two safe but I found that I couldn't really keep you safe while being there. She allowed me to go and made sure I wasn't being followed." I wanted him to stop explaining to me. I held up my hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear any more." he watched me. I closed my eyes mentally debating with myself. I decided to stop thinking and threw my arms around his neck before I started to sob uncontrollably. I knew he was telling the truth. He picked me up kissing me deeply, lovingly. His foot closed the door behind him and he laid me down in the bed before reaching in his pocket

"If you would have me, I want to be in your life for the rest of our days." he pulled out a small black box "I found my one true soul mate, Lexi would you have me as your mate?" he asked. I looked at him wide eyed and full of surprise

"Marcus... I... I don't know what to say." He kissed me again

"Say you will. Just say it." I got jitters all over my body

"Ok, ok I will." he grinned and opened the box to show a magnificent ring with 4 stones. It was so beautiful. I let him slip it on my hand before I attacked his lips. He pulled away and looked me in the eye

"Now, on to another subject matter... how would you feel on having a child.. with me?" I thought about this for a minute or two. It was definantly an idea that had crossed my mind. I would love to have another baby but with the man I loved.

"I would love to have a child with you... let's see how this goes." I whispered and kissed him.

Most of the morning consisted of endless love making before we went down to socialize with the family.

* * *

Two months later.

* * *

A huge lavish wedding was held just for the both of us. Was everything that I ever wanted. My family all except my father was here.. at least I thought. I sat on my small chair with Alice doing my make up while Bella did my hair. Emmett came in and knocked on the door

"Lexi, there is someone here who wishes to see you." he said. I looked over at him

"Ok? um... send them in." I said. He motioned someone behind the door. I seen the white blonde hair before I recognized Caius. My papa came to my wedding! I bolted up and went to hug him

"You came! but how did you know?" I asked. He touched my hair

"Someone sent me a letter. I just got here," he spoke softly. "Who else would walk you down the aisle?" I blushed a little.

"Everything now is just perfect." I whispered. Alice took my arm

"Come on your not done yet." she said and brought me back to my chair. Emmett left with Caius to talk with him.

The dress was soon put on and it was time to walk down the aisle. Papa met me at the door. He smiled when he saw me. The first smile that I had seen him do in a very very long time. I took his arm and the ceremony started.

After the ceremony everyone made a toast at the reception I stood up and clanged at my glass. All eyes were on me.

"I would like to say something." I started "My life so far has been so rough with ups and downs. I would like to thank my mother's family the Cullens for taking me and my lovely daughter Arianna into their amazing home. I couldn't ask for anything more when Marcus came back into my life. This day turned into amazing to perfect when my father arrived to walk me down the aisle last minute.." I started to tear up but I continued "Just when I thought that everything was perfect I got news this morning that made our lives complete."

I took Marcus's hand, "We are now expecting our own addition to the family. We're going to have a baby." I announced to everyone. I looked at Marcus's face. Shock and excitement was written all over. It was something I was proud to announce. Arianna was the first one to clap her hands first then all the family applauded.

After hours of dancing and laughter, we were off to start our new lives together. Unfortunately we couldn't leave on honeymoon because of the fact I was pregnant but the journey was just starting for us, and I could not be happier.

* * *

**Well? please review! **

**Is everything really alright? Or will there be trouble brewing ahead?**

**If you review then I will give you a big giant cookie.**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
